To Protect a Princess
by chocolate365
Summary: An unknown enemy is after Sam. Danny doesn't realize until it's too late. Can he protect his princess? Or will Sam be doomed forever? Pairings: Danny/Sam and a little Tuck/Valerie later. R&R please!
1. The Plot

**Okay, by request, I've started a Danny Phantom fanfic. It is VERY MUCH Danny/Sam. Here's the first chapter, and we'll just see how it goes from there. Lemme know what you think!**

"Danny, wake up! You're going to be late!" Jazz scolded.

Danny Fenton groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. His older sister Jasmine—called Jazz—kept calling for him. "Danny! Where are you? You haven't even eaten yet!"

"I'm coming, Jazz." Danny didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice. He knew he should respect his seventeen-year-old sister, who was a senior, but he was only fourteen, and a freshman at that. Respect just wasn't in his vocabulary.

After dressing in his signature white shirt with a red circle on the front and blue jeans, he barely brushed a comb though his unruly black hair and rubbed his blue eyes.

Danny quickly ate some cereal while redheaded Jazz fussed about him getting up late. They grabbed their backpacks and hurried to the bus stop.

Thanks to Jazz, they actually arrived before the bus. Some other kids were already there, and Jazz walked off to greet her friends. Danny's eyes roved until he found Tucker and Samantha, his two best friends.

Tucker was a techno-geek. He knew everything about computers and electronics. He was a geek, but he was Danny's best friend. None of the three of them were popular.

Samantha, who everyone called Sam, was a vegetarian recycle freak. She loved the earth and did everything she could to recycle and even grew her own greenhouse. She was also a hard-core vegetarian. Sam was also a Goth to express her individuality. She was filthy rich but she didn't tell anyone because she wanted to be different. Sam didn't care if she were popular or rich. She just wanted to make a difference, and she wasn't afraid to do it. Sam had shoulder-length wavy black hair and violet eyes. Tucker had brown eyes and dark brown hair with a red cap put on it.

Danny waved at his friends as he walked over. Tucker was showing Sam some sort of new GPS device, but they looked up and greeted Danny as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Danny. I'm just showing Sam my new GPS. It's got everything I need if I get lost. It'll even show the location of any ghosts nearby, and—"

"Shh!" Sam scolded, glancing around. "Do you want the whole world to hear what you were about to say?"

"Oops, sorry," Tucker apologized. He lowered his voice. "And I think it'll help you when you fight ghosts."

Danny nodded, for he was the mysterious Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom. Only Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and a few of his enemies knew.

Just then, the bus pulled up to the stop. Sam rolled her eyes. "They could make everything a lot more fuel-efficient if…"

Then she rambled on about one of her save-the-earth-go-green speeches that usually took a while. Danny and Tucker glanced at each other, and managed not to smirk as they tuned her out.

The three friends hopped onto their normal seat that they all squeezed into—Tucker next to the window (to get better reception for his many gadgets) Danny in the middle (it always ended up like that) and Sam sitting on the outside.

Tucker started playing with his GPS, and Sam pulled out a book. Sam was probably the most intelligent of the three. She earned great grades and had plenty of common sense. She was reading a novel—_War and Peace_.

Danny pulled out his homework and was hastily finishing his last few problems when he heard Sam shout, "Hey!"

Danny's head snapped around. Sam was glaring at Dash, a blonde-haired jock in a red-and-white jacket. He was popular and had plenty of jock friends. He was sitting next to one of them in the seat across the aisle from Sam's. He was a bully to the geeks, which in this case was Sam, Danny, and Tucker.

Dash had grabbed Sam's book from her hands and was dangling it by its cover. "What is this?" he laughed. "Sounds boring. I don't like boring things. You want to know what we do to things I don't like?"

"Leave her alone, Dash! Give her the book back!" Danny shouted at him.

Dash's eyebrows wiggled. "Are you sticking up for your girlfriend, Fenton?"

Danny yelled, "She's not my girlfriend!" At the same time, Sam yelled, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Dash and his cronies laughed stupidly.

Danny's hands clenched. He wanted so desperately to go ghost and scare Dash's pants off. Wouldn't that be funny?

But then he felt Sam's grip on his wrist. He looked at her hand, and then looked at her. She was shaking her head and giving him a warning look.

_Sam's right,_ he thought. _I can't go ghost on Dash. It'd be stupid, since I'm trying to protect my secret identity. We'll just have to get the book back another way, without any ghosts or fights._

Danny glared at Dash. "Please give her the book," he said in a very measured tone.

"No way, Fenton. I'm going to do this my way," Dash said with a smirk. He reached over to the window and dangled the book out of it.

Sam's expression changed. "No!" she gasped. "Don't! That's a school library book!"

Dash just laughed. "Well, too bad for you. Looks like you'll have to pay for it yourself." With that, he dropped the book.

"You jerk!" Sam yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's funny," Dash replied carelessly.

"No, it's not! The whole reason I got that book is because I have a report due on it on Friday! That was the library's only copy! You are a mean jerk, Dash!"

Sam slumped against her seat, still stewing. Danny was angry, too, but he didn't know what to do or say. Then he got an idea.

"Cover for me," he whispered, and then disappeared suddenly.

To Sam's credit, she didn't gasp or yelp when he did. She looked faintly shocked, and then a slight warning passed over her face. "Danny…"

"Don't worry. I'm just going to get your book back," he whispered. "I won't touch Dash. I promise." Then he slipped out of the bus through the floor.

He looked around the road and saw Sam's book lying on the side of the road. He picked it up gingerly, but it seemed in as good of shape as ever. He dusted it off. Yes, it was fine. Now he just needed to get it back to Sam.

Danny flew with the book back to the bus and slipped back into his seat. He glanced around quickly, then ducked down and turned normal again. No one noticed.

Sam did, though. She looked at him apprehensively, then her eyes widened in delight when she saw the book. "Thanks, Danny," she whispered as she slid it into her backpack.

When they reached the school, everything seemed like a normal day. No ghosts or really exciting school activities.

"Sir, we've found the girl."

"Excellent. She is the key to all my plans."

"Yes, sir. Would you like to go get her? Or shall I?"

"I shall go, small one. I want no errors…understand? Everything must go perfectly."

"Don't worry, sir. It shall go as planned."

"Now all we need is that girl. The plan is vital that I must have her. Prepare the vault she shall be put in, and ready the defenses. I'm expecting a certain visitor that will take my prize catch if we're not careful."

"Of course, sir."

"Good. Now to go catch the elusive princess."

**Weellll? How is it? Do you like it? Should I continue? I have two other fanfics, so you can go to my profile and look at them, they're Sym-Bionic Titan and Teen Titans fanfics. Please R&R. For all the little lost puppies out there in the world…:'(**


	2. SAM!

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to ElenaxoxoSilber and i-like-writing-stories. They were my inspiration to continue. Please enjoy!

Sam's eyes rolled as Danny drooled over Paulina. "Danny, I know you went out with her before, but it's over now. She doesn't know you're…you-know-who…anymore, so she doesn't like you."

Danny knew Sam was right, but he couldn't help it. Valerie was sitting next to Paulina, and he liked her, too. He even dated her for a while. His shoulders slumped. It hadn't felt right with Valerie, either. What girl could he like that would feel right, with his secret?

They were all sitting at lunch, staring down at some sort of casserole, probably leftovers from last week.

Tucker slurped his milk and looked at a dejected Danny. "Relax, dude. You'll find a girl sometime."

Suddenly, they heard screaming as a figure lifted from the floor. They recognized him. It was King, the evil ghost king from the ghost portal.

His eyes roved over the terrified-looking teens in the lunchroom. They were speechless and their eyes all on King. Danny ducked behind a door and went ghost.

As he flew toward King, he vaguely heard the teens cheering for him. Danny smiled faintly as he heard Paulina tell Valerie, "Oh, there's that adorable Phantom Boy."

"What do you want, King?" Danny demanded.

"Oh, do stop with the heroics, young ghost," King said in a bored voice. "I've come for a very specific mission, and you are not going to stop me."

With that, he fired a blast at Danny and he went reeling to the side. Through blurred eyes, Danny saw King look around, then reach down and pick up a girl…Sam!

Sam screamed and started struggling, no doubt remembering that she'd been kidnapped before to be his bride.

"He's kidnapping a geek?" Paulina demanded. "Why not a real beauty that would be a perfect damsel in distress, like me?"

"No," Danny muttered. "Not Sam. He can't take Sam."

"Dan—um, heroic ghost boy, please help me!" Sam cried, wriggling around to get loose. Tucker was fishing around in his backpack, no doubt looking for a thermos.

Danny struggled up. He flew toward King. "Let her go, King!" he warned.

"Why, young ghost? She was betrothed to me at one time, remember? I've simply returned to take what belongs to me!"

"Get a girlfriend!" Danny snarled as he attacked, but King held up a mocking warning finger.

"You'll hurt the precious girl here if you attack me, Ghost Boy," King laughed. Danny's hands clenched as he realized King was sadly right.

"Please, I don't care! Just get me free!" Sam cried.

"I care if you get hurt, Sa—uh, teenage girl. I want no innocent people harmed," Danny said as impressively as he could.

Sam glared. "You got to be—"

Then, as if getting tired of the conversation, King yawned and pressed a button on his collar. "Bye, now," he said, grinning. Danny leapt forward, but a blazing light appeared, and in a flash, King was gone.

"SAM!"

**Okay, I know I made mistakes in the ghost king's name, but I can't remember what it is! (cries) Somebody please tell me! Also, please review this chapter, whether you have a fanfiction account or not, this is open to everyone! Please review, I need a boost to my ego to continue this! XD**

**-Personal thank-you to ElenaxoxoSilber and I-like-writing-stories. You guys are the best, and the reason I keep my stories going! **


	3. Review Replies

**Ahh, I'm getting so many reviews! This makes authors happy! I don't know whether I'm allowed to do this or not, but I HAD to answer some reviews reaaalll quick!**

**Anastatiafur-Thanks, I'm glad you like it! More will come soon!**

**Oak Leaf Ninja-Thanks for telling me it was Aragon, I was confuzzeled! (Confused). I'm also glad you're loving it!**

**ElenaxoxoSilber-You're welcome on the shout out! You deserved it! Thanks for your support, it means a lot.**

**Phantom Girl 555-I can't wait for the next chappie either! Thanks to you, too, for saying it was Aragon. My baddie…**

**Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee-Thank you sooooo much for the constructive criticism! It was greatly appreciated! I know these chapters' dialogues weren't written very well, but I was trying to update for my reviewers quickly. I also put little stars in-between the two scenes like you suggested, but didn't put it on there for some reason…:P anyway, thanks, your suggestions were appreciated!**

**CSlalchemist-Sorry for confusing you! *Fake cries on pillow* I didn't mean to! The ghost I called 'King' is Prince Aragon, BTW. Some wonderful reviewers told me that. Sorry again! I hope you liked it anyway!**

**i-like-writing-stories-You're awesome! What more is to be said? XD**

**OK, guys, I PROMISE I'll try to update soon for all you wonderful people. You can review this chapter to reply to my replies. (If that made sense.) You ALL ARE WONDERFUL! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU! *Sobs* Thank you guys sooooo much! I can't tell you how much I love you guys! **


	4. You Can't Come

**Hey guys! I'm back! *Dodges tomatoes* Uh, listen, you guys…I'm SORRY! I'm sorry I haven't updated! My only excuse is…oh, who am I kidding? I'm lazy! I just didn't feel like typing. Anyway, I found out from some AWESOME reviewers that the ghost I called 'King' is Prince Aragon! The guy who had his sister do that beauty pageant and took Sam to be his bride and whatnot…anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: There is a small amount of violence in this chapter.**

**Sam: Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Sam: She doesn't own Danny Phantom. Period.**

**Me: But I will one day! You just wait…**

**Danny: Guys, I hate to interrupt, but the readers…?**

**Sam: Yeah, we'd better let them read.**

**Me: Must…own…Danny…Phantom…**

Sam and Danny: …

Sam struggled in the evil, dark dungeon. Her eyes roved over the despicable scene. Skeletons lay, charred and grinning, around her. She shuddered and closed her eyes, but all she could think about was Danny's delayed rescue.

Her head snapped to attention, however, as she heard voices at the top of the stairwell.

"She's here. The master will be pleased."

"Yes. When shall the wedding commence?"

"In a few days. The master won't want his prize to slip away during those days…like last time."

"We will be ready this time. The princess will not escape."

Then Sam heard Prince Aragon's voice, the ghost who'd kidnapped her in the first place. "Servants! Move aside! I wish to speak to my future bride."

_Oh no,_ Sam thought. _Not again_.

She heard soft footfalls on the stairway, which amused her for some reason. _He's a ghost_, she thought. _Since when do ghosts have footsteps?_

Then all her amused thoughts left as Prince Aragon's evil face was looking down at her. "Hello, my princess. Are you enjoying yourself? Our wedding will be in a few days, after all."

"I'll never marry you," Sam snapped.

"Oh, but my pretty one, you forget," Prince Aragon chuckled. He lifted her chin with his finger. "The prince always gets what he wants!"

"Not this time. I escaped you before; I'll do it again. Danny will be here soon, and you're going to pay," Sam smirked.

Prince Aragon's face twisted in fury. "You will NOT say that ghost's name! You will not mention him!"

"Yeah? Or what? You'll kill him? He's a ghost, genius," Sam chuckled.

"No," Prince Aragon hissed. "I'll do this."

He lifted a leather whip, and Sam cried out as he lashed her shoulder. Pain coursed throughout her.

"Danny, hurry," she whispered as Prince Aragon raised the whip again.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I can't, Tucker! Look, it's not because you did anything. I just have to go alone."

Danny faced his friend. Tucker was sulking because Danny had refused to take Tucker with him to rescue Sam. Danny felt that since it was his fault, he had to go by himself.

"Danny, are you sure you're going alone because you feel guilty? Or is there another reason?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Well, you're kind of protective of Sam. Any time she's in danger you act all funny. And dude, it's getting more and more obvious every day. Like when you wanted to pulverize Dash for taking her book. So…does the famous Danny Phantom have something to say?"

Danny stood there, gaping at Tucker, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. "Well?"

"I—I don't understand—"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that, Danny. I know you like her. It's more obvious than her liking you."

That snapped Danny back to reality. "I don't have a crush on Sam!"

Tucker let out an exasperated breath. "Whatever, Danny. I'll stay and cover for you while you're gone. Jazz can help me."

"Thanks, Tuck. I don't know what I'd do without you guys," Danny replied gratefully.

"Uh huh. Just go get Sam. Wasn't that ghost Prince Aragon? The same guy who had his sister hold that beauty pageant and took Sam when she…sort of…won?"

"Yeah. This shouldn't take too long. Sam probably is trying to bust out right now. I won't be long."

"Okay. See you, Danny."

Danny waved as he flew in ghost form, into the ghost portal. He muttered, "I'm coming, Sam. Just hold on."

Unfortunately, Sam couldn't hold on much longer…

**Sam: You gotta be kidding me.**

**Danny: *Comes barreling through door* SAM! Are you okay? Did the whip hurt? Speak to me!**

**Me: Danny, calm down. It's just a story.**

**Danny: WHAT! You're whipping Sam!**

**Me: No, Prince Aragon is.**

**Danny: Sam…must make sure…Sam…**

**Sam: ?**

**Me: Don't ask.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, even though it was kind of just a filler chapter. Don't worry, Sam's okay, although she isn't in the story! Muahaha…**

**Danny: WHAT!**

**Me: Oh, crap.**

**Sam: Just…review. Please. Before the author gets killed.**


	5. Finding Sam

**Hello everybody! So my family went on vacation and I got tons of typing done, yay! I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the shortness of last chapter.**

**WARNING: There is gory description in this chapter, for that reason this chapter is rated K+! Okay? So here's your warning!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I OWN DP! HAHAHAHAHA!**

***Lawyers glare and raise whips***

**Me: Uh, heh heh…no I don't. Really. I know, it's hard to believe, but I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. I just own an iPod.**

**DEDICATION: Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee—this reviewer I thank for constructive criticism. You weren't afraid to tell me what I did wrong, and I agree with you 100%! **

**Sorry, I don't have time to reply to all reviews. But if you did, thanks from the bottom of my heart and I love you! Keep it up! Thanks sooooo much!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sam tried not to cry as she tore the bottom of her skirt to make a homemade bandage. She had three major cuts. The one on her left shoulder had healed considerably and was only oozing, so it wasn't so bad. The cut on her lower left leg, just below her knee, was the main problem. It kept gushing blood and looked infected. The final one was on her face, the upper right cheekbone. That one was still bleeding and hurt more than anything.

As Sam continued to wrap up the cut on her left leg, she allowed a few tears to fall. She angrily wiped them away. She didn't like to show weakness. She'd been through a lot. She could handle a few cuts.

But they were worse than a few cuts. The one on her leg was infected, and the one on her face cut deeply, right to the bone. Her shoulder wasn't too bad, but it was still oozing out a certain red liquid.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, Sam halted in the middle of wrapping her shoulder's cut. She was dirty and bruised terribly all over, her pretty raven hair matted to her head with blood, tears, sweat, and natural oil.

"Danny, please," she whispered. "I need your help. I—I try to be strong for you, but now I…I just don't know if I can do it. I'm dirty, bruised, injured, tired, and scared. I'm only going to ask you this once…Danny, please come and rescue me. I need you."

Finally, her tough girl ways started to crumble around her. Sam had always been independent, capable of always handling herself. She had rescued herself—sometimes with Danny by her side—but in the long run she'd always been the one to save herself.

Now, though…

Sam finally admitted it to herself. She was lost and alone. She needed Danny now. She was helpless. She couldn't do anything to change her fate without Danny's interference.

She hated it.

Sam loathed it with every fiber of her being. _Do all girls feel this way, so weak and vulnerable, when they're in danger?_ she wondered. _Do they feel so fragile and dependent? I don't like this. I will get myself out. I'm not weak. I'm not fragile. I'm Sam. I can do this._

With a newfound strength she finished wrapping her leg and shoulder. Slowly she rose to her feet. _I'm getting out of here, _she thought._ And no one, not even Prince Aragon, is going to stop me._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Danny's eyes roved over the Ghost Zone. He usually didn't enjoy coming here, but now he despised being here. He wished Sam were safely back at home with him and Tucker, laughing and goofing off with them. He wished he'd been swifter in the lunchroom so she wouldn't have been taken away.

Finally his eyes settled on Prince Aragon's castle. A smile broke through his face. "Sam!" he shouted happily. She was waving to him from the top of the castle. She'd escaped! He laughed. Why had he been so worried? Sam could take care of herself.

He dropped down onto the castle roof, and hugged his friend. "Sam, I'm so glad to see you're okay! I was worried, I admit, but it looks like—"

"Danny Phantom," Sam said. Her voice was much lower than usual. "I've been waiting for you."

Danny frowned and backed away. "Sam—?"

Suddenly guards came from all sides, pouncing on Danny. They zapped him into submission with long staffs.

Sam began to laugh. As she did, she changed. She morphed into a familiar ghost.

"Prince Aragon," Danny spat out.

"Welcome, Danny, to my home," the ghost chuckled, throwing his arms out to display the castle. "Get used to it, for you are going to be staying here for a long, long time."

"No!" Danny shouted, struggling against his captors. "Where is Sam? Is she all right?"

Something flickered across Prince Aragon's face. "The future princess, you mean? She is…comfortable."

"I swear, if you hurt her—"

"You are in no position to be making threats!" Prince Aragon boomed angrily. "If the princess is comfortable, I'll say so. Now, you are a ghost, so unfortunately I can't execute you. I suppose I'll just make you my servant for all eternity. You can watch me with my bride and suffer. I noticed you have a certain soft spot for my bride—"

"Stop! Stop calling her that! She's not yours or your bride! She's Sam, my friend and she belongs back in our world, not in the Ghost Zone!" **(A/N: Ooohh, Danny's jealous! Hehe I love making him jelly…****)**

Prince Aragon's eyes burned. "Quiet, you! Now, I must be courteous to my guests, where are my manners? You wished to see the lovely Princess Samantha?"

Prince Aragon started to act like Danny was an embassy from the real world just here to check up on the princess, Sam, who was betrothed to Prince Aragon of the Ghost Zone. He did it to annoy Danny.

"Now, Embassy Danny, Princess Samantha is living in our finest quarters. She is most happy and content here, which I am sure you will report to her father, your King." Aragon smiled wickedly.

Danny struggled against his captors, but they had put some sort of binding on him to make sure he didn't use any of his powers. "You put her in the dungeon, didn't you?"

"Why, Embassy," Aragon mocked him, "of course I did. It's the best room in the palace, after all. Didn't you know?"

Aragon led the way down the dungeon stairs, a satisfied smirk splayed clearly over his loathsome features. "Ah. Here she is. Isn't she just the most beautiful princess?"

Danny's jaw dropped.

Sam sat, huddled against a cement wall. Her clothes were torn and ripped, and part of her skirt had been completely torn off. She just barely had enough clothes to be modest. She was covered in nasty, serious bruises and scrapes, but her shoulder and lower left leg were wrapped in strips from her skirt.

Blood soaked through the strips and Danny knew she had awful injuries below those strips. Her hair was matted to her head, bending crazily around her face. It was matted with congealed blood and sweat. Her eyes were shut tight and she looked like she was in severe pain. She was also filthy, which didn't help her injuries any.

The worst part, however, was the deep, horrible gash flowing right along her upper right cheekbone. It was still faintly oozing blood and it was deep, right to the bone.

As he got a good look at her, fury began to bubble within Danny. He wanted to rip Prince Aragon limb from limb, ghost or not.

"Why don't you join the princess till our wedding tonight? I'm sure she'll appreciate the company; she's a tad lonely. Oh, and the cell is ghost-proof, little boy, so don't even try anything. You two will be receiving the royal treatment."

After throwing Danny inside, Aragon laughed all the way upstairs.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Danny scrambled over to the shaking Sam. She looked even worse up close. He felt himself trembling. "Sam? Sam, look at me. Are you okay?" He could've slapped himself. She was obviously not okay.

"Danny?" she whispered. Her eyes slowly opened and found him. "Is that you?"

He smiled bitterly. "In the flesh." He glanced down at his faintly glowing ghostly body. "Er, sort of."

She released a small smile. "I'm glad to see you, Danny."

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you're somewhat okay." His eyes roved worryingly over the gash on her face.

She shifted to face him. "I'm fine, Danny. Really."

"No, you're not," he argued. "You're injured pretty badly, Sam. How much blood have you lost?"

"Well…um…some," she said slowly.

He glared at her.

She huffed. "Okay, I lost a lot, but I'm healing. I'm feeling better already, really!"

"Sam, I'm worried about you. Let me take care of you, just this once."

"You want to take care of me?" she whispered.

Danny's gaze left her injury to meet her eyes, probably the only part of her unaffected by Prince Aragon's blows. Her beautiful, exquisite doe eyes, the perfect shade of purple, a deep amethyst.

"Sam…" he breathed. Slowly he moved closer and reached out to caress her injured face. He felt the gash and ran a warm finger over it carefully. "I've always wanted to take care of you. You just never let me."

Sam's eyes hardened. "I'm not weak," she said. "I can handle myself."

She turned away, hoping Danny wouldn't see the tears that had sprang into her pretty eyes.

"Sam. I know you aren't. I know you're strong. I respect you for that, Sam. But you don't understand. My gosh, why can't you just see that—that I…"

His voice dropped. "Ever since we became friends, I knew I wanted to protect you. No, not protect…more like…just be the one you'd go to if you ever needed anyone. I was so happy when we were together; I just liked being near you. I guess…I guess you were always the one looking out for me, because I'd crumble and die inside when you weren't there."

He stopped and looked up at an amazed Sam. "Just promise me you won't ever leave me again, Sam."

She slowly turned back to him, not caring if he saw the wetness in her eyes. "I promise, Danny."

He looked up at her and grinned. He suddenly got a mischievous look in his eyes.

Without warning, his arms shot out and firmly—but exceedingly gently—pinned Sam to the wall. Now Sam was stuck between the wall and Danny. He smirked.

Bending lower, Danny whispered in her ear. "You have to seal the deal, princess."

Sam looked up at him. The confusion slowly melted away from her eyes and after a quick flash of realization a certain smugness overtook them. "Hmm. I don't know…I don't have any paper with me to make a contract…"

Danny grinned. "You're killing me here, Sam."

"Hard to believe, considering you're a ghost," she retorted. All this time, their faces had kept inching closer…and closer…

Danny almost lost it when he felt Sam's warm breath tickling his nose. He took a shaky breath. As they drew ever nearer, he whispered, "You won't ever leave me again…"

Just as their lips were about to meet—they were so close!—the cell door burst open, and the two teens jumped around to face several ghostly guards.

"Time for the wedding," one barked.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

** GRR! They NEED to kiss! It is driving me insane! But the fluff…me LOVES the FLUFFIES! I live on fluff! YAY! **

**Anyway, I tried my best to make this chapter longer and more detailed, as suggested by reviewers! This chapter was pretty eventful in my opinion, but just wait until the next one—the WEDDING! Dun, dun, dun!**

**To Adrasdos Dark—Don't kidnap them! I need them for stories! But…I have a Teen Titans story, too. Why don't you check it out? :D**

**To Yukari Fudo—Ha ha, just wanted to say thanks. You cracked me up. I agree. KILL! :P**

** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. My gosh, I officially DESPISE Prince Aragon! Grr! Even though I'm the one making him do the stuff! ANYWAY!**

**I have a question…could anyone take the time to find me a video of the episode of DP when Sam meets that kid Gregor and Danny's jealous and all that? I can't remember the name of it but I'd REALLY like to see it, so…**

**Well, Review, me duckies. I'd appreciate it. Like a lot.**

**Bye now.**


End file.
